Mi luz
by FaryLu
Summary: Mis días han sido los mejores desde que ella está a mi lado, ella llena mi ser, hace que todo rastro de sufrimiento desaparezca, la palabra soledad no tiene sentido cuando ella está conmigo. La amo.


Bien, antes que nada Hola!

Mi nombre es Fary &amp;pues sobre este fic, traía la inspiración de plasmarlo pues verán amo el Naruhina!, a mi me encantó escribirlo &amp;lo dejo para ustedes para entretenerlos un rato.

One-shot.

Ojalá y les guste :)

-Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi luz **

Cada mañana era de inmensa felicidad para mí, la razón era muy simple...ella.

Ella siempre estaba ahí para mí, dándome su amor, regalándome un bella y cálida sonrisa, apoyándome, ella es magnífica. Como es posible que haya sido tan ciego, maldición!, como no darme cuenta antes de la persona tan maravillosa que tenía enfrente, a veces creo que no la merezco, ella amándome toda su vida y yo fui un completo idiota.

Mis días han sido los mejores desde que ella está a mi lado, ella llena mi ser, hace que todo rastro de sufrimiento desaparezca, la palabra soledad no tiene sentido cuando ella está conmigo. La amo.

La amo tanto, más que a nada en este mundo, hace que sienta en mi pecho una opresión que no me deja respirar, una felicidad indescriptible que altera mis sentidos.

Me siento la persona más afortunada al saber que ella me corresponde.

Me hace sentir un completo estúpido el saber que la persona que más me amó en este mundo sin tener alguna razón para hacerlo, haya sido a la que más lastimé. Me arrepiento grandemente, por eso ahora pasaré cada día de mi vida para hacerla lo más feliz que sea posible, ella es mi mundo, jamás dejaré que alguien vuelva a lastimarla, la protegeré de todos y todo lo que tenga intención de dañarla.

Hoy es una de esas mañanas tan hermosas que paso junto a ella, abro mis ojos lentamente, cerrándolos al instante debido a la luz que empieza a colarse por la ventana, pongo mi antebrazo a modo de calmar el malestar, giro mi cabeza para verla a ella durmiendo plácidamente abrazando mi torso, una sonrisa surca mis labios al contemplarla, era tan hermosa. Me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente y le planté un suave beso en los labios.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sonrojó por mi acción-Buenos días-le dije suavemente, amaba ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun-dijo mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y me devolvía un tierno beso en los labios, se separó lentamente de mí y vi que estaba un poco sonrojada-Iré a preparar el desayuno-asentí con una sonrisa y vi como se levantaba y se dirigía a ponerse una bata para cubrir su pijama, salió de la habitación para adentrarse en la cocina.

Estiré mis brazos para seguido levantarme, me dirigí a paso lento a la cocina y la vi muy concentrada preparando la comida, me acerqué más y más hasta abrazarla por la espalda- Huele delicioso- susurré en su oído, la sentí estremecerse y la vi sonreír- Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, pronto estará listo- le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza y me separe despacio- ¡Muy bien, iré a darme una ducha!- dije efusivamente mientras chocaba mi puño con la palma de mi mano.

—Claro- Hinata volteó para asentir suavemente, me encaminé a la habitación y me di una refrescante ducha, tan pronto salí, me vestí tan rápido como pude con un pantalón negro y una camisa naranja con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Me traslade a la cocina—La ducha estaba genial- mencioné relajadamente, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

—Estupendo, el desayuno ya está listo, siéntate por favor- dijo Hinata- ¡Oh vaya, olvidé el té!- decía sorprendida mientras ponía sus manos en su cara, esa acción hizo que saliera una risa de mi boca.

Fui a sentarme y observé la mesa, el desayuno se veía exquisito, había sopa de miso, arroz blanco, pescado a la parrilla y encurtidos- Vaya Hinata, todo se ve riquísimo, me muero de hambre- ella se dirigía a mí con el té en mano y se sentaba a mi lado.

Se veía con un semblante muy alegre—Espero que te guste, yo también muero de hambre- soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Bien!, buen provecho!- Empecé a comer,todo sabía delicioso, tenía un sabor único en mi paladar, adoraba su comida- Tu comida es la mejor Hinata!- decía con un poco de comida en la boca mientras levantaba mi pulgar en su dirección.

Ella me miraba sonriente, mientras comía su desayuno, pasamos una mañana encantadora, hablando de cosas triviales y fregando los platos.

Hoy era mi día libre así que quedamos en ir a pasear para pasear tiempo juntos—Naruto-kun, iré a darme una ducha, no tardo.

—Y si me ducho contigo- ella se sonrojó violentamente

—P..pero, N..naruto-kun tu ya.. bueno...yo- Hablaba tan nerviosa y hacía ademanes con las manos, me encantaba ponerla así, causarle ese efecto, eso significaba que me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Me acerqué y besé sus labios tiernamente, ella se sobresaltó un poco pero luego me correspondió, me separé y la miré a los ojos, volví a besarle una y otra y otra vez, sus labios eran mi adicción, más que nada, el ramen no tenía comparación a ella, ni el más sabroso manjar le llegaba a los talones, es el mejor sabor que he probado en mi vida, no lo cambiaría por nada, me detuve para por consiguiente darle un largo y exquisito beso, no supe cuanto tiempo pasó, solo que nos tuvimos que separar debido a la falta de oxígeno, rayos!, como maldije tener que respirar.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, tenía que controlar mis impulsos para no lanzarme sobre ella.

—Te amo Naruto-kun- se sentía tan bien saberlo, pero era mucho mejor que ella me lo dijera.

—Yo también te amo, te amo tanto- creo que fue parte de su impulso ya que ella me abrazó y se acurrucó en mi pecho cerrando sus ojos. Estuvimos un lapso de tiempo así hasta que ella habló-B..bien, creo que ahora iré a d..ducharme.

—Bien, pero solo está vez te salvaste- dije en un tono atractivo y posé una sonrisa ladina, eso evidentemente la puso nerviosa.

Se separó de mi despacio con la mirada avergonzada y se encaminó al baño.

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, sentado en el sofá esperando a que estuviera lista, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí una voz llamarme.

—Naruto-kun, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, nos vamos?- decía apenada con sus manos entrelazadas al frente.

Sin embargo, no podía responder, solo observarla, se veía tan bella, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que se ceñía a su cintura, resaltando sus atributos, con delicados tirantes y un escote recto.

Me sonrojé, pero trate de disimularlo, carraspeando mi garganta- Nos vamos, Hina?

—Claro- decía alegre, salimos, paseamos por la aldea, fuimos por un helado y charlábamos agusto.

Decidimos ir a echar un vistazo al campo de entrenamiento, traía bastantes recuerdos, unos tan felices, otros tristes, era un lugar especial. Estuvimos conversando, sentados bajo un árbol, hasta que empezó a atardecer, ver ese paisaje era algo sumamente relajante y maravilloso estando junto a ella.

Estiré un brazo y la rodeé apegandola a mí, ella recargó su cabeza en mi cuerpo y nos quedamos así apreciando la hipnotizante vista que teníamos enfrente.

—Sabes, siempre quise estar alguna vez así contigo y el pensar que por fin está sucediendo me hace creer que estoy soñando, y si esto es un sueño, entonces no quiero despertar- dijo con su mirada aún al frente

Sus palabras llegaron a mí, hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago y sonriera inconscientemente, alcé mi mano hasta donde su rostro y tomé su barbilla obligandola a mirarme.

—Hinata, gracias...- Ella se desconcertó, debido a mi comentario y antes de que respondiera continué- Gracias por amarme, gracias por estar a mi lado, por estar siempre ahí para mí, por todo... me has hecho el hombre más feliz, al seguir amándome como lo haces y necesito decirte que te amo, te amo tanto, eres mi felicidad, mi vida, mi mundo...

Ella se acercó a mi y me besó, fue un beso suave acaricié su rostro delicadamente con mi mano y ella se aferraba a mi cuello, paulatinamente fue subiendo de intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba, nos separamos cuando tuvimos la dichosa necesidad de respirar y sonreímos agitados mientras acercábamos nuestros rostros y nuestras narices chocaron, podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones.

Nos mirábamos el uno al otro y volví a hablar—Hinata...eres lo que da sentido a mi existencia, eres aquella esperanza que ilumina mi vivir, eres mi luz.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios sellando ese amor que nos profesábamos.

Ella siempre me amó y ha demostrado que jamás dejará de hacerlo, por mi parte yo la amo con todo mi ser y ahora jamás pienso dejarla, ella es mi luz y lo será para siempre...


End file.
